Replacing Sai
by fadingmemoriies
Summary: "If the real deal comes along, what's the point of a substitute?" Uchiha Sasuke is back from his little escapade, and he wants to mess around with his taller doppelganger for taking over his spot. But how far will he go to ruin him? SaiSasu, yaoi, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Replacing Sai

A/N: Ahhh, it's been too long since I've written anything other than essays for English class... Hope this is good!

P.S. This is SaixSasu, so if you don't like it, I'm just going to warn you now =)

Warnings: Yaoi, possibly M in the future, mild swearing, etc etc.

Chapter One: When one door closes, another opens. Right?

Really, how irritable was it all? He had tried at it just for the fun of it but actually, it really did have a promising outcome. But on the contrary… The relationship ended with a bang and he couldn't say he didn't have it coming. After all, it was really suspected… With him merely being the substitute. And really, if the real deal comes along, what's the point of a substitute? They were incredibly similar on some aspects, but then on the other hand, they had such a contrast. Sai was a creator and Sasuke was a destructor. Sai painted and brought it to life. Sasuke liked to ruin everything. But nevertheless, in appearance, they were similar. They both showed off a raven hairstyle and both were tall and slim in shape.

Anyways, the point was that Sai was the replacement for Sasuke for a year or two. As soon as Sasuke left to go to England to study, Sai transferred into Oshiro Gakuen. Although Oshiro Gakuen was plenty high class for _the _Uchiha Sasuke, he demanded a higher education, not in America, but in Europe. He successfully was accepted into a top boarding school, and as well as Sai being accepted into Oshiro Gakuen. It was really perfect timing for Uzumaki Naruto, due to him just-at-that-moment losing his best friend/enemy. He had gained one, simply on the same day. Although Haruno Sakura would have much rather ogled Sasuke, she would have to make due with ogling/kicking Sai's ass. Literally.

They all managed to get along fairly decently, although Sai did have some sort of personality issue that really was to both his advantage and disadvantage. He failed to have female relationships of any kind, other than insults thrown back and forth in an all-out battle. Of course, there must have been at least one person Sai didn't insult. Exactly! Her name was Yamanaka Ino. In his eyes, she was the most attractive out of all the girls, but still nevertheless, not his type. To make up for his lack of female interest, he would call her 'beautiful' and other compliments, while Sakura gained the nickname of 'forehead' or 'hag'.

But strangely, the more Sai pushed, the more Sakura got pulled. Maybe it was the fact that Sai looked somewhat like Sasuke, but it seemed to attract Sakura, the more he pulled away from her. So for awhile, they decided to date. It seemed harmless to Sai at first… He didn't know about Sasuke and his resemblance, nor did anyone find the need to tell him. Sai decided this 'dating' thing would be a good experience to have, since he had lost his memories and his feelings and emotions had seemed to go away with them. But as soon as this experience had started, he immediately felt confused. He read in novels and other resources that he was supposed to feel a certain emotion… Get jitters around the certain person, sweaty palms, a thumping, irregular heart rate… But he felt his cool, dry palms around her, and his heart rate had never acted strangely anywhere near her. He assumed there must have been something wrong, but he still dated her for the sake of the learning experience. Of course, she always wanted to do things he never wanted to do. Shopping, holding hands, going to expensive restaurants that did nothing but drain his wallet, kiss, and do things called "cuddling" or "making out" or even the "making love". That was a lie. They didn't get to the last part yet, although Sai wasn't looking forward to _that._ He had researched it and from the video resources he received, it didn't look all too great. He didn't understand what the hype was. Nor did he understand what all this 'surging emotions' bullshit was about, either. Until he met Uchiha Sasuke, of course.

Sai had been waiting for the day he met Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't even know a Uchiha Sasuke existed until Sakura let it slip that "Sasuke would never decline a challenge!", when Sai had allowed himself to be pushed around, and challenged to fight by a pure stranger. He just didn't understand why he had to fight someone whose name he didn't even know. But apparently this "Sasuke" character didn't allow anyone to make him look foolish. And Sai decided he wanted to pry a bit of information out of Sakura just this day.

"Why don't you just tell me who this guy is?" Sai said, crossing his arms like the angry man did in the movie, where he was demanding information from his cheating girlfriend.

"He's no one important," Sakura fiddled with the tablecloth draping over her knees. "and why does it matter anyways? Even if he was important to me, he's in the past."

"Well, okay."

"You're just going to leave it like that? You're not going to ask me anything else?" Sakura's eyes slowly widened. Sai made eye contact with her for a long minute, then looked her up and down.

"No…" He gave her a blank stare, as usual.

"Why not? Any boyfriend would be so much more curious! Are you interested in me or not?" Sakura demanded in the routine noisy voice she exhibited.

Sai shrugged. "Not really."

That was enough for Sakura to slam her tightly clenched fists down onto the table and leap from her seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like me to repeat it?" Sai replied earnestly. Was it possible for a man to be so clueless?

"Sai, we're over! I can't believe you are such an uninterested boyfriend!" Sakura turned on her heels and began to gather her belongings for a quick exit. Actually, Sai had been somewhat expecting this as of late. He noticed her constant glancing around and fidgeting in public, as if she were expecting someone to interrupt.

Sai just looked at her, bending over to pick up her purse and huffing about how inconsiderate he could be or how without a clue he was. He continued to have a blank stare until a slim figure bent down to pick up a shopping bag that Sai had bought for Sakura. As soon as Sakura's eyes met the other's, she gasped and jumped up quickly, adjusting her hair on the way up.

"Sasuke!" She shrieked, swinging her pale little arms around his shoulders. It then occurred to Sai who this Sasuke fellow was.

"It's been awhile, Sakura." He let her hang off his shoulders.

"I missed you so much, ohmigosh!"

"I know, I know." He said noncommittally, practically waving her off.

Sai looked at the two and pushed himself out of his chair. It seemed like a nice, old friends meeting and he didn't need to disrupt them. He was about to walk away, until Sasuke's eyes met his. His eyes held a look of interest to them, as he eyed Sai.

"Introduce me to your friend, Sakura." Sasuke pulled the clingy thing off of him and nodded in his direction.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to say something, Sai swiftly pulled his hands out from his pockets to shake Sasuke's.

"I'm Sai, Sakura's boyfriend." He gave the other a small smile. Sai's pale hands slid into Sasuke's tan hands and gripped them tightly.

"I see," Sasuke smirked. "Well, I should leave, seeing as you two are having such a great time." He emphasised 'great'.

He stared at Sai, almost competitively, and gripped his hand one more time before he slowly let go, almost in slow motion.

"B-but! Sasuke! He's n-"

"Nice seeing you again, Sakura." He glanced at Sai furtively. "Sai."

The taller male nodded Sasuke off and then looked back seriously at Sakura. She was practically seething, smoke could be sensed coming from the top of her pink hair.

"Sai, you bastard….!"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5pm, okay?" With that Sai dashed out the door, leaving Sakura in complete puzzlement, just standing there with all her bags in her hands. She could feel the heat rising to the face. But it wasn't like she didn't enjoy the spectacle - she didn't mind two boys fighting over her.

Sasuke shook his head as he thought about Sai, the utter fool. It was really quite the show - Sasuke had actually eavesdropped for a little while before he made his presence known. Now, Uchihas weren't famous for their eavesdropping skills, nor did they feel the need to eavesdrop, when they could easily interrogate anyone with a blink of the eye, but Sasuke felt the need to be hearing a bit of this heated conversation. He didn't know that Sakura had a boyfriend. It had been a fucking year, for god sakes! Only a year, and Sakura moved onto practically a clone of himself. However, he had to admit, his little replacement was quite handsome - almost as himself. Although his clone was much paler than he, and sported a shorter, cleaner haircut, he was similar in some aspect that he couldn't put his mind on. His eyes, nose, _lips_… Incredibly kissable lips, he might've wanted to add, they were all completely different features… But yet he felt a strange tug to his similarity. Then again, Sasuke was a complete egomaniac - it wouldn't be hard for him to fall in love with himself.

He shuffled his feet as he began walking out of the doorway. Sasuke had come to this expensive restaurant due to his brother owning the hotel that the restaurant was placed in. Without his parents' presence, he had to let somebody know that he was back. It had been awhile since he had spoken to his brother in a civilized manner. Part of the reason that he had left was because his brother had been acting like a complete prat.

Of course, it didn't help that Sasuke was also in that little phase all teens went through, called "rebelling". In Sasuke's case, it wasn't just the normal scandal and rebel here and there, it was the everyday thing…

The teen turned around and stopped abruptly as he felt an aura behind him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, eyeing the taller doppelganger.

Sai put on a fake smile. "I was just curious about you."

"Well, make it prompt." He grimaced and turned on his heels, beginning to walk again.

"I presume your Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Obviously." A quick retort. Sai was beginning to think that the man he saw at the restaurant was a complete front…

"So you're the one Sakura is constantly comparing me to…" Sai took long strides to catch up with Sasuke. He stole a glance over at the shorter teen. Sasuke exhaled loudly.

"Listen, I don't care what Sakura says or does."

"Where are you headed?" Sai broke the small silence and pointed. "I'm going this way."

Sasuke looked at the direction Sai pointed at. Shit, that was the way he was going as well.

"I'm…" Sasuke looked around for any excuse. "…Going here." He pointed to a large building labelled in crude katakana, 'RABU HOTERU' and sparking neon fuchsia font. Sai raised a brow and took a good look in front of the hotel. It couldn't be - Uchiha Sasuke going to a love hotel in the midday! He crossed his arms at the thought and looked Sasuke up and down.

He laughed and pointed at the building. "Here? Who's your date?"

"_Him._"

Sasuke walked over towards a small boy waiting at the entrance, looking like he was looking for a bit of business. Sai's eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed the boy's arms and began walking inside. That was impossible, Uchiha Sasuke, gay and doing you-know-what in a dirty love hotel? He was more impressive than Sai could've imagined.

"Were you waiting long?"

He pulled the boy into the double doors and shut it quickly, leaving Sai at the entrance, stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Replacing Sai

A/N: Another chapter up! Initially, I was confused on who should play seme and who should play uke... But I made a decision and I hope it pleases =)

Warnings: Yaoi, and is now M for swearing and content.

Chapter 2: And it doesn't help if he's an expert at invading minds.

"Hey, mister, are we going in or what?" The boy woke Sasuke up from his thinking.

Mister? Did Sasuke really look that old? He looked the kid up and down. The boy didn't look a day over 12. He wore an oversized navy sweater that hung off his malnourished frame loosely. Even the collar itself was too large, and it draped over his exposed shoulders. He must be cold, was Sasuke's thought. It wasn't exactly summer, more along the lines of fall-going-into-winter weather. Although you couldn't see the clouds of air when you exhaled, it was nearing the weather. And it didn't help the boy with warmth when he was wearing shorts.

Sasuke shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Here." He pulled out a crumpled bill and held it out. The boy eyed the money suspiciously and snatched it out of the older boy's hands.

"Thanks." The boy put the money in his shorts' pocket.

Sasuke couldn't be seen here, not alone nor with anyone, not at this time nor any time of the day. He looked down at the boy and shook his sweater off of his shoulders.

"Take it."

He threw it carelessly on the boy's shocked face and walked out briskly. Without his sweater, the cold breeze immediately threw him off guard. Taking it like a man, Sasuke threw himself against the wind and began walking home. That pestering Sai was out of his way now - the poor boy was probably still shocked about Sasuke's strange actions. It wasn't everyday that Uchiha Sasuke walked into a love hotel, with a boy at that. Speaking of which, wasn't the boy completely illegal? Sasuke just hoped that no one saw the crazy, rash act that he had done. If his brother had heard of this obscenity, he would get a nice, long lecture at home, complete with a face that completely said, 'I'm not going to talk to you for a week, I'm ashamed of having such a brother.' It was actually a common face that Uchiha Itachi gave Sasuke when he was living with him.

Sasuke was almost home now, it was nearing 6pm now. The streetlights flickered a warm yellow onto the pavement, lighting up his steps. The sky was not completely dark at all, it still held a blue tone to it. Coming home late was something very likely of Sasuke, so his brother probably hadn't bothered to make him any dinner. He sighed inwardly as he thought of the dinner he would have to make, or skip. He hated making food, and his brother knew that.

He walked into the building and pushed the elevator button that directed upwards. Waiting for the elevator was such a bore - there were at least 40 floors in his building. All of the building was owned by Uchiha Itachi. He had specifically designed this residence to give residences to tenants. The building was a luxurious type - unlike the dingy apartment that Naruto resided in. His place was shiny, new and the paint was freshly applied, opposite of Naruto's. Even the elevator was made of glass, while Naruto's building didn't even have an elevator, despite having 15 floors. The poor people who lived past the 5th floor… They had to climb so many flights of stairs. Suckers, Sasuke would call them.

Sasuke stepped into the large elevator and pressed a lighted up button that said 17. Yes, he lived on the 17th floor. The penthouse was also owned by Uchiha Itachi, but rarely was Sasuke permitted to go up there. His brother often slept there and worked from there, so his face really wasn't shown around the main house much, unless it was to give Sasuke a little trouble.

Finally, Sasuke approached his apartment and pulled the door open. He took off his shoes at the entrance and muttered a "I'm home." as he shut his front door. Sasuke's apartment was immaculate. The first floor of apartment had a glass, leather and wood theme. The couches were all leather and incredibly uncomfortable to recline in, but a real treat to the eyes. The floor consisted of wood, and at all times was cold and hard. That really contrasted to the warm, cabin-like cedar that aroused Sasuke's nose. Rarely was the aroma of his home filled with the sweet smells of baking. His brother ate outside very frequently and Sasuke didn't bother to eat much. Maybe that explained his a shorter than average stature at 168cm (5'5) at the age of 17.

Now, the second floor of Sasuke's home was pretty empty. The upstairs corridor had six doors leading to separate rooms. The rooms were actually only of average size, but inside held expensive furniture that Sasuke himself disliked. Of course his brother liked it, so he bought it, not bothering to ask Sasuke for his opinion at all - even for his own room. The four doors led to different themes of rooms. The first door on the right lead to an ill lit bedroom with a master bed opposing a single, big window. The window was actually beautiful and was about as big as a whole panel of a wall, but was always covered by dark navy drapes that had a row of small Uchiha clan symbols on the bottom. A glass desk was placed in the corner of the four wall room, filled with studying books that collected dust, right beside a small walk in closet. Obviously this was Sasuke's humble bedroom. It really had nothing important inside.

The first room on the left was a guest room. The Uchiha brothers rarely had guests come over so it was a bit of a useless room. The second room on the right was Itachi's bedroom. He never visited this room, really. Sometimes he would come and sleep there for no apparent reason, but it was maybe twice a month. Sasuke had never stepped one foot in this room, due to Itachi's strict orders. The second room on the left, was the library. It was filled with books that Itachi had read many times, but Sasuke had never laid a finger on them, not even once. Lately, Itachi hadn't been entering this room, although over the summer he had frequented this room. The last two doors were bathrooms. There were three bathrooms in total in the home. The one on the right was Sasuke's, and the left side one was Itachi's. Sasuke's bathroom was a mess, a range of hygienic products scattered around the counter. Itachi's, on the other hand, was arranged by product category and use. They really weren't very similar as people who shared the same genes.

Sasuke made his way into the kitchen and stood in front of the refrigerator for a couple of minutes, pondering what his dinner should be. The large steel box was virtually empty, only with a bit of orange juice left, random vegetables turning brown, and some leftovers that Itachi must have brought back from dinners out. Sasuke grabbed a small white box inside and looked at its containments. It was leftovers from the new restaurant that was down the street. It had carefully cut up grilled fish, arranged in a two small rows and a little container of sauce. He pulled this out and set it on the table to eat, when he heard the door open.

"Sasuke, are you home?" He heard a deep voice call out. Sasuke heard footsteps approaching the kitchen quietly, shuffling against the cold wooden floors.

"I want you to go meet the person residing in 1902." Not a 'welcome back from a fucking year in Europe', not even a simple 'welcome back'. It was a good thing Sasuke didn't expect much from his elder brother.

Sasuke snorted, without bothering to look up from his… entertaining food. "Why do I have to?"

"Because I need you to deliver this to him." Itachi threw a small box onto the table. "In there contains his keys."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm _busy_, Sasuke."

Itachi walked upstairs without looking back at Sasuke. He heard the door shut quietly, then it was silence. Sasuke picked up the small box with his thumb and index finger, and inspected it. Inside was two small silver keys engraved '1902'. Sasuke ran his fingers over the engravings and put it back onto the table quickly. Did he really have to run little errands for Itachi? It would take 5 minutes, maybe less to deliver this to the new resident. But if Sasuke didn't do this for Itachi, he probably would never hear the end of it.

Sighing, Sasuke picked up the box again and started out the door, closing it loudly behind him. Damn brother, always instructing him to do one useless thing after another. He climbed up the stairs this time, Sasuke only had to go up 2 floors to give the keys to the new resident. The stairs were a smooth marble, and on the edge of the steps were grips to prevent slipping down a whole ton of stairs and breaking whichever part of the body.

He finally reached the 19th floor with regret, and approached the large ebony door, with its' number in gold font. There were only two doors on each level, so only two houses on each floor. He pressed his index against the intercom button, and ran a tune indoor, very faintly.

"Yes?" Sasuke jumped at the sudden voice that filled his ears. The intercom was new, and working splendidly, apparently.

"I have your keys."

The door opened quickly, making Sasuke leap with shock again. The resident and Sasuke made eye contact for a minute. Their eyes widened simultaneously, dark eyes staring at each other.

"Sasuke," Sai finally spoke. "Why do you have my keys?"

"My brother owns this building." Sasuke threw the small box at the taller boy. "Here are your keys."

Sasuke quickly turned on his heels and began walking away. He felt an arm grabbing his, and he turned around to slap the pale arm away.

"Fuck off!"

Sasuke pulled the strong grip off of his arm and kicked the door, making it close in Sai's face. He heard a small yelp on the other side, and then silence. Maybe he had overdone it, a thought flashed his mind. He waited for any response on the other side of the big door, even footsteps walking away. No sound whatsoever. It was a bad move on Sasuke's part. If Itachi had heard that Sasuke slammed the door in a tenant's face, he would get a furious lecture and an incredible strike to his face, complete with at least a week's worth of room confinement. Itachi had this little policy of 'others first, family last', which was really self-explanatory.

"Uh, hey… Sorry about that… Don't tell my brother…" Sasuke knocked on the door and held his ear against it, listening for any response. It was absolutely still. He heard a small click and the door opened. Sasuke quickly backed up, his faced almost hit by the door. Sai stood there solemnly, looking down at Sasuke. There was a strange look in Sai's eyes that Sasuke didn't like, and couldn't put his finger on. What was that look? Oh yeah, a look that a hungry feline gave to its prey…

Sai grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled inside. He pressed Sasuke against the wall and put both of Sasuke's arms up above his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

There was no reply. Sai grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke could feel Sai's moisturized lips rubbing against his, and mentally yelled in shock. How could Uchiha Sasuke be locking lips with a guy - let's repeat - a _guy_ whom he'd just met the exact day? He could taste the spearmint from the taller boy's lips, apparently he had just brushed his teeth or something. It was cool and soft, very contrasting to Sasuke, who had close to chapped lips and drank a cola on the flight home. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open in surprise, and right in front of him was Sai's smooth, pale skin and long, black eyelashes. No, no, why would Sasuke be thinking about Sai's beauty when he was kissing him? K-i-s-s-i-n-g, kissing.

He weakly attempted to free his hands from Sai, but it was impossible with his iron grip on his wrists that practically cut off his blood flow. Sasuke struggled against his grip and closed his eyes shut tightly. Just pretend it's a girl… What girl kissed like this? Pretend it's a manly girl… A manly girl who managed to pin Sasuke against the wall? Just pretend it's not Sai…

The taller boy licked Sasuke's bottom lip, earning a soft noise to emit from the smaller boy's throat. Sai gently bit Sasuke's lip, shocking him to open his mouth. Something wet made its' way into Sasuke's mouth and their tongues began to fumble with the other. Sai took both of Sasuke's wrists in one of his hands and put the other one on Sasuke's smooth jaw. Sai pulled away for a quick moment and both struggled for air.

"Stop… This…" Sasuke managed to spit out in the moment of a small pause. But as hastily as Sai kissed him, he started again. The taste of Sai was enough to make his knees weak and make the room around them spin and disappear…

Sai slowly pulled his hand away from Sasuke's jaw and trailed down the front of his shirt and down to his stomach. A cold hand slipped underneath his shirt and Sasuke gasped against Sai's mouth at the icy fingers that explored his chest. Sasuke could feel a warmth rise up his neck to his face, flushing his face. Sai's fingers found Sasuke's nipples and rubbed them roughly. Sasuke let another soft moan escape his lips. Sai's ears perked at the sign of his arousal. He pinched the erected nipple softly, earning another soft cry.

Their lips parted slowly and Sasuke felt lips against his neck, nipping gently at the soft, but firm skin. Hot air breathed against Sasuke's neck as Sai licked his neck slowly. Sasuke moaned softly at the strange contact. Sai's hands wandered from his chest and slowly felt its' way down to Sasuke's pants and unzipped them swiftly. Sasuke's heart started to beat faster, as he realized how aroused his was. He could feel Sai's erratic heartbeat against his own chest. Sai was impressed by his own actions. He felt this strange feeling in his chest, and the new surge of emotions was completely foreign to him.

Sasuke's arms grew limp at the sudden realization of his role in the heated moment. In this act, didn't he seemed like the girl? No fuckin' way that Uchiha Sasuke would be the girl. Not only would he not be the girl, he would most definitely not be doing anything like this with a boy! He had almost forgotten the fact that this was Sai, Sakura's _boy_friend. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and before Sai could put his hand on Sasuke's forming erection, Sasuke kneed him in the groin, _hard_. His wrists fell free from the grasp and he ran out, leaving Sai on the ground in pain.

What the fuck was that? Sasuke's mind was running at a fast pace, leaving no time for answers, only questions. But he couldn't bring himself to answer why he was so accepting of Sai's kisses and touches at the time. He leaped down the stairs incredibly hastily, wanting to get home fast. He cursed himself for letting Sai get so far.

Sasuke pulled his heavy door open and darted into his house, as if Sai was right behind his tail. He slammed the door shut and slid down to the ground, his heart beating heavily against his chest, aching to burst out. He was so furious with that Sai! How could he force him against his will like that? And even worse, make him the female role! Sai seemed skilled and had knowledge in what he was doing, it made him wonder if he had done these acts with Sakura as well. He wondered about what Sai did for Sakura - kiss her gently, take her by the shoulders and slide his slender fingers down to her soft mounds, so unlike his hard chest…

Damn! He couldn't be thinking of strange things like that. He wanted to give Sai a piece of his mind. But it didn't help that Sai was slowly taking over his mind, with those skilled, slender fingers and attractive similarity to Sasuke.

"Did you deliver that key?" Itachi's monotonous voice reached Sasuke's ears. Sasuke glanced up to see his elder brother hovering over him. Sasuke felt anger flood over him as he realized it was also his brother's fault this had happened to him. If Itachi had never sent him out on this errand, he would have never been practically raped by his to-be classmate. Sasuke's eyes met his brother's, and swallowed his anger.

"Yeah."

Sasuke clumsily stood up from his spot to get out of his brother's way. He brushed his shirt off carefully. His brother looked at Sasuke suspiciously, his eyes running up and down the younger's body. Itachi stepped into the sunken _genkan_ and slipped into his black dress shoes. He reached for the electronic door lever, and paused. Sasuke held his breath for any criticism, knowing his brother all too well. His brother always lectured him on the littlest thing, whether it be his appearance, his attitude or even how untidy his room was becoming.

"Your pants are undone." Itachi stated casually as he closed the door behind him.

.

Sasuke woke up that morning with the most painful case of a pounding head. He sat up and faced his cloth covered window, rubbing his tired eyes that were deprived for rest. Blame it on Sai, but he couldn't get a wink of sleep. Sure, he eventually fell asleep in the last two hours or one, but that was not enough for him to be as refreshed as he would have liked to be. He groaned and slipped out of bed.

"Fucking Sai - he'll pay for this…"

He could only mutter under his breath. His mind had been full the whole morning of the eerily pale and attractive boy. All morning he had been thinking about him and ways to get back at him for destroying the man pride Sasuke had of himself. His enormous ego had been knocked down to a tiny state of a peanut. Sasuke dreaded going to school now, that disgusting Sai would be in the same school as him… It chilled him to even think they shared the same building of residence, that Sai was only a two floors above him.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" A mellifluous voice called out to the deeply thinking boy. He turned to see a bubbly, pink haired girl run towards him. He merely looked at her. Haruno Sakura was of no importance to Sasuke, not this time, not ever.

"How… Are… You?" Sakura had caught up to him, apparently by running. Sasuke put on a poker face and looked at her emerald eyes.

"I'm fine."

Sasuke looked forward to his destination, a large, multi-levelled school with a dulling beige cement outer wall. He had already passed the gates at the entrance of the school, which close at precisely 8:45am. The school was old but prestigious, only the best students or richest students attended this learning institution.

His mind began to wander and he stopped listening to the girl beside him, as she blabbered on and on in the background. They reached their classroom, and Sasuke sat in a seat beside Sakura's, although it was not his presumed seat.

And that's when it hit him. _Sakura._ She would be perfect to use to ruin Sai. If Sai had any feelings for this girl, it would be the perfect plan.

"Listen, Sakura." He interrupted her flow of speech. She looked up at him expectantly, her voice trailing off slowly. He pulled his chair closer to hers, their knees barely touching. "We should go out for dinner sometime."

Sakura's eyes widened and she squealed loudly. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes, but outwardly he remained a small, pleased smile plastered onto his face. He really hated that he had to pretend to like someone, especially when his feelings for that certain person were the exact opposite, but he would do it, just to get sweet revenge on the violator Sai. Whenever his mind was flooded with thoughts of Sai, his heart pounded like a girl would on her first date. Although he never would admit it, he wanted Sai.

"But Sasuke, I'm dating Sai! Unless…" Sakura smiled naughtily. "We keep it a secret from him."

Sasuke leaned over and traced his fingers over the pleated school uniform skirt, his fingers going in the upwards direction. "That's my girl."

* * *

Genkan - A traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building — something of a combination of a porch and a doormat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Replacing Sai**

A/N: Third chapter, now! I hope it's interesting for you guys… I still am unsure of the uke and seme, I might change it when it really gets to the point… But please tell me your opinions! I just think that it's awkward when Sai is taller than Sasuke, and he's the uke! But anyways, tell me your thoughts! =) Thanks much for the reviews!

Warnings: Yaoi, M for swearing and content.

Chapter 3: It would help if you weren't such an insane drunk.

Sasuke could feel the greatness radiating off of himself as he chuckled at his ingenious plan. He HAD to ruin Sai, the doppelganger was such a pain in the ass, and to make Sasuke think _this_ much about these idle matters about homosexuality and even about trying to ruin someone… It made Sasuke look pathetic, like a little hormonal girl. He was not the girl. Ever. Damn it! Thoughts of the previous night raided his mind once again. He didn't need this. He didn't need some kid messing up his life like this. Sasuke could easily get rid of people, but this Sai seemed like a special case he'd have to pay extra attention to.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's sparkling, loving eyes and internally laughed. He slowly withdrew his hands from her milky thighs, facing forwards now. It was funny how girls could be so easily manipulated. They were foolish for wearing this feelings on their sleeves. Especially Haruno Sakura, the girl practically begged for her feelings to be shouted from the fucking Empire State building.

Just as Sasuke turned around and began to ask Sakura if she wanted to come over today after school, a certain raven haired teen walked in, and right on his heels was the blonde, annoying child.

"Sasuke-teme! You're back!" The Uzumaki kid ran towards him and leaped onto his back. How _cute_. Sakura gasped in the background, however unnoticed.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke grimaced and peeled the dirty fingers off of his newly dry cleaned uniform. Why did Naruto always carry these foul bacteria and scum around with him, Sasuke wondered.

"Let's go to Ichiraku today after school to celebrate! Your treat!"

"Why would it be my treat? Anyways I'm…" Sasuke looked up to see the target of his hatred hovering quietly above him. "Hanging out with Sakura." He gave himself a pat on the back for the brilliance.

"What are you guys doing? I'm coming too!"

Naruto sat back on his haunches and rested his hands on Sasuke's knees annoyingly. He quietly brushed the fingers off his black pants.

"No, you're not. We have… Things to do." Sasuke glanced furtively at Sai, whose expression remained, well, expressionless.

"Aww, come on, Sasuke, it's been a year!"

"No, dobe, not in a lifetime." He grinned only slightly. Naruto didn't change at all.

Sasuke was waiting for Sai to say something or to show any emotion of jealousy or anger. He held his breath for what seemed like eternity. But knowing Sai, he wasn't one to show any emotion.

"Sasuke." The rival quietly spoke up. Sasuke's ears perked. "Listen, about last night, I didn't-"

"What happened last night? Did you guys hang out without me?" Naruto's whiny voice came out loudly.

Slowly, the chatter around the room began to fade. Sasuke looked around the room to see faces peering curiously at the two. Uchiha Sasuke spend time with Sai? That seemed unreal, considering Sasuke's aloofness and Sai's inability to communicate well with others. Sasuke didn't like to 'hang out' with people, he preferred sitting at home alone or playing around with rich girls (a seldom case, of course). When he ever went out with anyone from school, it was to Ichiraku with Naruto, if anything. Which, well, never happened so often, either.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and gave Sai the death glare. That should've given Sai the sign to shut up.

"Last night, I didn't really mean to do-"

Sasuke rose from his seat quickly. "Come with me!"

At this point, everyone's eyes were on the couple. Even Hatake Kakashi-sensei glanced up from his Icha Icha Paradise book, which always remained near his body and during class - in his face.

Sasuke stormed from the room, carelessly kicking a chair out of his way and knocking it over. You could hear a pin drop in the room, if anyone had one. Sai followed after Sasuke quietly, not noticing the atmosphere of the room at all. Sai never got the hint, and that seemed like a terrible trait of his. It's always good to have a friend that gets the hint most the time.

As soon as Sasuke rounded the next corner in the hallways, he pushed Sai against the wall roughly.

"Why the hell would you say that in front of everyone? Do you have no sense of secrecy?"

"I didn't know it was so important to you - I apologize."

Sasuke let Sai go from his grip and stepped away from the boy. Sai merely adjusted his collar as if it were no big deal.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got to me. Are we friends now?"

Sasuke scoffed. Friends? Was that even possible between the two of them? To Sasuke, they seemed like born enemies. He detested Sai, and never wanted them to have anything to do with each other.

"Friends? You mean, you and me?" He raked his pale fingers through his long bangs. "I'd have to think about that one." He replied coolly.

Sai looked at Sasuke from the feet up to his dark eyes. "Why would you? We'd get along fine."

"Fine then. Let's be friends."

Sai's lips curled upwards at the comment. Sasuke looked at the less vertically challenged boy from his similar raven hair to his black school shoes. Everything about Sai, Sasuke hated. His hair. His eyes. His weirdly attractive lips. His broad shoulders. His eerily pale skin. All of it, Sasuke found disgusting. Sasuke was incredibly ashamed that he could even drag out the words 'lets be friends' to Sai, of all people. Being friends with Sai, Sasuke decided, would be quite _amusing_, along with Sakura clinging onto his every movement and words.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's hang out this weekend!"

Both Sasuke and Sai turned to look at the blonde peeking his obnoxious mug around the corner. Damn it, so soon? Sasuke needed a little time to adjust to his "friendship" with Sai. Meaning, he needed to get used to not wanting to use words that even Satan himself would frown upon every time he saw Sai's ghostly face.

Naruto grinned widely. "Now that you guys are friends, we should have a male bonding thing!"

Sasuke eyed Sai's expression. It remained the same, but he slowly let the corners of his mouth turn upwards, very slightly.

"Okay. Text me later." Sai raised his hand, as if it would do justice instead of a 'see you later', and walked away from the two.

"Where is he even going? School's not over yet." Naruto questioned, scratching his head while leaning against the space Sai was once pushed against.

"Who cares?" Sasuke pushed his hands deep into his pockets. His pants were crisp and fresh, newly dry cleaned and pressed to his liking, while Naruto's pants looked like it had been five weeks since he had washed them.

Naruto winced at Sasuke's sharp voice. Why did both of his friends have to be so strange? Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

.

Sasuke woke up the morning of the boy's only camping trip with a throbbing head. Only the night before was Kiba's party, where Sasuke came in completely stoic and sober, only to walk home completely smashed, holding only one converse shoe in his hands. Which really explained his sore feet and ripped socks that didn't quite look like any of the socks that he had in his dresser. What had driven him to drink so goddamn much? He didn't know, himself. Everyone was there, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Sai, Ino, Temari, Kankurou, and the list went on. It was so packed in the house that Sasuke was surprised he got as many drinks as he did. Maybe it was the fact that after a few strong liquors, he began stealing sips out of everyone else's. Sasuke was what everyone called a 'lightweight' and after a few drinks, he would be the life of the party. Normally, that's why everyone invited him - not for his less than charming personality.

Sasuke was tempted to call Naruto and tell him that he couldn't make it to the boy's bonding time. But that would mean he would have to stay home and watch recorded tapes of his favourite baseball game. Which, he was not necessarily in the mood for. The Uchiha decided he better get his ass out of bed and get ready to go out again. Packing was alright, he always thought, but the unpacking was always torture. He always seemed to find things that he hadn't even brought to the trip, sitting in his bag.

Sasuke pulled clothes out of his messy closet and threw them inside a navy duffel bag carelessly. Underwear, he thought as he rummaged through a stack of underclothes. He didn't have a wide variety of comical boxers like Naruto, or girly three cornered panties like Neji did. They were always black, grey or navy Calvin Klein's that wrapped themselves around Sasuke's thighs comfortably. They looked pretty hot, too, without looking trashy or feminine. Of course, he had the lacy panties that Naruto decided to buy him as a joke on his sixteenth birthday, which were a bright rouge that belonged on a hot, milky skinned girl. He would kill to see them on a sexy, older woman, but for now, they remained untouched in the very bottom of his dresser.

Shoving the last bit of camping gear into his bag, he double checked his room for any missed items. He always had a tendency to forget to pack the most important things. Last camping trip he went on with the boys, he forgot his sunscreen, which caused his weak and pale skin to turn into an irritated, lobster coloured, peeling mess. He needed to apply his sunscreen religiously whenever he went somewhere with incredible rays.

Without saying a word to his brother, he slipped out of the apartment, dangling keys from his index finger. He pushed the arrow pointing downwards and waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Meanwhile, Sasuke took the phone from his pocket and checked for any new messages. None. Now it was time to check his inbox. In times of intoxication, Sasuke tended to send messages to random people in his contact list, whether it be sexual or verbally wrong. He looked up as the elevator doors opened. Humming, he tapped the first floor button and looked through his messages, from the bottom to the top. So far so good. No weird messages. Until, he saw a group of messages from his taller twin.

'Are you alright?' - Sai

'Where are you?' - Sai

'Funny. No, really, where are you?' - Sai

'Answer me back! Seriously, where are you?' - Sai

When did he get Sai's number, anyways? Fuck it, he decided as he looked through his outbox now.

'i haaavv yoooo nummbbbassssdjuwuikzhsjiow' - Sasuke to Sai.

'im a man' - Sasuke to Sai.

How embarrassing this was getting.

'iiin youer panmtss' - Sasuke to Sai. Oh god. That was the last text. Call history? Ten calls to Sai. Sasuke wanted to slap himself. Ten calls to Sai! What was he, a lovestruck girl who couldn't get the hint?

Sasuke looked up as the elevator suddenly stopped. It wasn't the first floor, yet. A familiar face stepped only the elevator. Sasuke swore under his breath as Sai stopped in front of the elevator. Sai's face flushed a deep rouge as he made eye contact with the Uchiha.

"Are you coming in, or what?" Sai jumped as Sasuke's rang through his ears.

He walked into the elevator stiffly and gazed down at Sasuke. Sasuke shut his phone and refused to make eye contact with the boy. It was all so awkward, why was Sai staring at him so strangely?

"What?" Sasuke mumbled and tugged at his sweater's neck. Suddenly, the elevator seemed a lot hotter than it once had been.

"Nothing."

"What, is there something on my face?" Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror across from him, behind Sai. His reflection was clear, nothing strange was on his body. The mirror's perspective made Sasuke look much smaller than Sai.

"It's just… A familiar phrase, that's all." Sai looked pulled his eyes away from Sasuke's and looked up at the ceiling, all too awkwardly. What was his deal, anyways? And what phrase?

"_Are you coming in, or what?"_ Flashed through Sasuke's mind as he scrunched his face up, contemplating when he had ever said those words to Sai. Then it all hit him, like a thousand bricks to the face. It was vague but he could feel like he remembered most of the worst.

.

It was last night, when Sasuke decided to stumble home with his lonely shoe. The rocks under his feet painfully tore at the tough skin, probably leaving him with cuts and dirty feet the next morning. His mind was running at the speed of a fucking race horse, but dumbly due to the drinks he had taken from everyone. The world was spinning hastily around him, quick blurs of bright lights flashing around him. _Cops_, he immediately thought and began to attempt at a sad excuse of a run down the sidewalk, shoe dangling from his weak fingers.

He gasped for breath as he doubled over at the corner. "No, no, no more cops! I'm not the bad guy…" Apparently he was done with running. Sasuke looked up at the still dark sky and leaned against the brick building. Where the fuck was he, anyways? The lights danced past him eerily, too quick for his liking.

"Stop! Too fast!" He shouted at the one car that sped past him, blasting crude house music from the bass. He put out his hands in a 'stop!' pose, but the lights flashed past him without any difference. Sasuke never planned on getting drunk in the first place. He knew he was a bad drinker, and shouldn't exceed more than a slight buzz, but some stress this week drove him to excessively drink his problems away. Sakura! Sai! Thoughts flashed by his head, which one was the girl? He laughed, clutching his cramping stomach.

A loud ringtone rang through his ears, vibrating strongly in his pocket. He pulled the phone to his ears.

"Hellooo?"

There was no response. What the fuck! Why would someone call and then not answer when someone picked up? The ringtone continued to play, and that's when he realized that he had to press the TALK button before greeting. Sasuke's nimble fingers fumbled with the buttons, pressing 8, 5 before pressing talk.

"Yellow? Is that how people say it?" He pondered, as a voice he would never forget reached his non-functional ears.

"Sasuke? Where are you? Stop calling me and hanging up." It was Sai. Definitely him.

"I'm no homo, boys love me."

"I never said you were. Where are you?" His voice sounded slightly irritated.

Sasuke scratched his head. "Here's a better question, where are you?" God, he was so clever.

"I'm going to drive you home, okay? Doesn't it sound better than walking?"

"Walking is good for losing weight, though." Sasuke almost _pouted. _Apparently, he was really not in the right state.

"Just tell me where you are."

"Man, I don't even know… I'm on the corner of the end of the world."

"What? What are you even talking about?"

"I see a 5 and the word street, guess where I am?" Sasuke sang into the phone, snapping it shut with a flick of his thumb and index finger.

It was not long after the call that he heard a car pull up beside him and call after his name. Sasuke didn't understand at the time - how did Sai find him so quickly? He was a fucking mathematician, apparently, and Sasuke was never good at division.

But to a sane person, the hint of seeing a the number 5 and the word street together - it could only mean one place near the party. 5th Street.

"What are you, a wizard?" He laughed as he let his slender legs slide into the passenger seat first.

"Yeah, get in." That made Sasuke stop in his tracks. He jumped out onto the street once again and waggled his finger at Sai suggestively. Sai furrowed his brows in frustration and pulled himself out of the car. Sasuke was so annoying when drunk. He wondered why anyone let the boy even touch a drink.

"Come on, get in the car." No response, the same silly face and more finger waggling. "Get in the car!"

Sasuke walked towards Sai at a fast pace, pushing him into the alley behind him. A unpleasant aroma wafted between the two. Garbage was carelessly thrown into the dark space - bags of god-knows-what and crates of old newspaper surrounded them.

"Who do you think you are?" A mixture of hard liquor and fruity alcohol clouded Sai's face. Sai was in the most uncomfortable position. Sasuke's leg pressed against Sai's lower regions roughly, and his hands wandering around Sai's body messily. This was not right, not in the least. For one, in public? Really? And for two, Sai didn't exactly like getting pushed into dark alleys at night. He would much rather do all the pushing.

"You think you're so tough, trying to ruin my life like that…" Sasuke neared Sai's lips hungrily, letting them brush against each other in a brief moment. "Fuck you." Sasuke pushed himself against Sai's hard, breast-less chest while crashing his lips messily into Sai's, nearly missing them completely. He licked his lips as he pulled away from the kiss, the taste of _Sai_ lingering on his tongue. Minty, he decided.

Sai gasped for air as they parted. "What the hell was that? You can't kiss at all, can you?"

"Sorry, mister experienced, but I don't kiss boys very often." Sasuke could feel the heat rising to his ears. How embarrassing, Sai telling Sasuke that he couldn't kiss! He was drunk, that would be his excuse.

"Come here." Sai pulled Sasuke's elbow closer to his body, making contact with the shorter boy's mouth gently. Sai opened his mouth slightly and pushed his tongue through Sasuke's pursed lips. Sasuke couldn't get enough of Sai kissing him, to be one hundred percent frank. He moaned softly against Sai's lips.

Suddenly, Sasuke pushed Sai away. "I'm not a girl."

Sai grinned slightly. "I know you're not." He gently tugged Sasuke's chin back into a kiss. Sasuke decided to let him do this. Just for today, when he could use the excuse 'I was drunk.' It seemed like a smart idea at the time.

Sasuke lead his free hand down to Sai's jeans, feeling for what he was looking for! A-ha! The invention called the zipper. It was incredible, really. He didn't know what men did when they went to the bathroom, before the zipper was made. Sasuke trail his long fingers down Sai's front, hastily, before he could utter a word from his lips. Sasuke could feel Sai's arousal hardening at his fingertips, as he pulled away from Sai's distracting kiss. It was his first time, really, doing this sort of thing to another guy. Girls, he had plenty of experience. Plenty. But guys… He liked to keep it so he had only touched his own member before. Sai, however, was a completely different story.

Sai could feel Sasuke's shy fingers wrap around his hardening member, gently beginning to stroke it. He let a throaty groan escape his throat in satisfaction. Could the Uchiha be any sexier? His body a bit apart from Sai's, Sasuke's face held a nice red tint to it, while he held Sai in his hands, jerking him off. Sai would have never expected that Sasuke would be doing an act like this in public. Maybe he was a little glad that Sasuke was drunk. Then he wouldn't have to remember that Sai took advantage of Sasuke's inability to think properly.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sai's chest, refusing to look down at what he was doing. A plain white v-neck, he kept himself amused. Sai's chest would be seen vaguely if it were daylight. But it was sexier to see be able to see his collarbones, protruding from his body and now letting sweat shimmer over it lightly. Sasuke let his eyes trace down to his right hand, which was working hard at stroking Sai. His fingers were wet with precum, something he witnessed only from the security of his own room, locked and alone. Sasuke inspected Sai's length carefully. Although he didn't want to admit it, Sai was quite endowed. He really didn't expect this of the somewhat feminine looking Sai. Man, if Sai were a girl… That would be a whole different story for Sasuke. Maybe then, Sasuke would give a little attention to him. And maybe then, this wouldn't be such an obscenity.

Sai's eyebrows furrowed as he gripped Sasuke's arms tightly. He looked down at Sasuke's perverted expression, his cheeks flushed, forehead dripping little beads of sweat, and his dark eyes looking at his hand moving up and down like an amateur, thumb running over the tip of Sai's erection.

All of this was happening simultaneously, that is, until Sai finally came on Sasuke's long, slender fingers, uttering a single name that made Sasuke's ears perk up. _Sasuke_.

Sasuke's eyes met Sai's. They could both feel the connection between the two, something along the lines of a secret that was kept between the two of them. Sai's dark hair plastered along his sweaty forehead messily, chest heaving up and down in fast breaths, Sasuke's hand full of a foreign, white substance, his cheeks tinted with a deep blush. It was all too indecent, shameful.

Sai grabbed Sasuke's arms and turned him around. He put Sasuke's arms behind his back and pushed his chest against the hard wall. Sasuke grimaced at the sudden contact with the rough wall, but he could feel a smirk tugging on his lips. He knew how this situation was going, he knew how it could possibly end. Sai was dumb for thinking that Sasuke would be the damn bottom. Not in hell!

Sasuke could feel Sai pant against his neck, his wrists still tightly gripped within Sai's tight grasp. Sai freed one of his hands to pull Sasuke's jeans down.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. This was not going as Sasuke wanted it.

Sasuke shuddered slightly as the cold breeze flew against his bare skin. Shit, it was a cold day. Really, of all the days, it had to be a cold day to be doing such things outside? He could feel Sai's long fingers brush against his cold ass, placing them where Sasuke wouldn't want him to. Sai paused a little, and pulled back slightly. The shorter male turned around, glaring at Sai. He didn't want to be doing this anymore!

"You expect me to say 'Are you coming in?' or what? Yeah right. I'm not going to be the girl!" Sasuke spat out, struggling against Sai's iron grip. Fuck! Would this guy ever let go or was Sasuke was going to be done, right here right now?

Sai slowly let go of Sasuke's hands and fumbled to close his own pants. He couldn't understand what he was even trying to do himself. He had seen things like this in films and of the sort, but never would he have ever thought that he would get into such a passionate, similar scene. God, he had just lost track of what he was doing and what he was here for. His fingers zipped his own jeans closed, and he looked at Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Now what was he doing? Sai wanted to kick him awake.

"Let's go…" Sai managed to mumble out. Never again would he take advantage of the stupid Uchiha's drunk state. Never.

Okay, so maybe he would do it again. But he didn't want to admit how much fun he was having fooling around with the Uchiha. Despite all of the rumours of Sasuke's stoic personality, Sai would disagree. It had been awhile since he had met such an _amusing_ person.

Seeing as there was no response from the Uchiha, Sai neared him slowly. Was he sleeping? Standing up? Sasuke must have been used to standing up and sleeping on the train in the mornings, no amateur could pull off sleeping so well without some good experience. Their apartment was a good walk away from the school, but it could easily be attended to in 10 minutes by train. 10 minutes of sleep on the train. That was a lame excuse for a sleep.

Sai sighed. He did up Sasuke's pants and pulled Sasuke's arms around his own shoulders. Why did he have to take responsibility for these crazy weak drinking kids all the time? It was his own fault for never drinking at parties, he thought. Maybe he should get crazy wasted next time. No, no, the thought of him being taken care of by someone else made him feel uncomfortable. Like he did to Sasuke, he would not want anyone else to take advantage of his unconscious state or inability to think.

Sai grabbed Sasuke's legs and wrapped them around his waist to the best of his ability. The Uchiha was surprisingly light. He could run a marathon with this guy on his back. Taking his time, he made his way back to his car. The sky was now becoming lighter, and he could see the outline of the buildings and what used to look somewhat scary and rundown, was actually a decent housing neighbourhood. Oh god, he felt embarrassed that he did such things in a family neighbourhood. Sai just hoped that no one heard any of their conversation - or lack of.

He looked at his watch. It was almost 5am now. He had enough time to drop Sasuke off and pack for his trip, maybe even catch a bit of shut eye. Sai was glad he lived alone, or he would have gotten a huge lecture from his parents. Did Sasuke live alone? He wondered. He had that brother of his, but rarely did Sai see Sasuke's brother. To the best of his knowledge, Sasuke lived alone for most of the time. The penthouse was for Uchiha Itachi, and Sasuke lived on another floor. He sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to explain why Sasuke was out so late and passed out…

Sai placed Sasuke in the back seat of his car and shut the door quietly. Sai himself climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. He glanced back at the Uchiha, who was drooling at the mouth and sleeping soundly, looking so carefree. Sasuke always had good sleeps after good drinks. A nice combination. He should drink more often, he thought sometimes. But he hated the killer hangovers that occurred sometimes after being too careless.

Before Sai knew it himself, he reached the apartment building's entrance. He took out the garage keys that prevented all of the cars being stolen and pulled through into the underground parking.

How was he going to get Sasuke back into his own apartment, he began pondering. Sai heaved the unconscious boy back onto his back and locked his car doors. He headed for the elevator and pressed 17 for Sasuke's floor. He felt like such a stalker for knowing Sasuke's apartment floor without being told, but it wasn't his fault that sometimes he saw Sasuke getting into the elevator before him, and the elevator always stopping at floor 17.

The elevator doors opened to reveal two doors, 1701 and 1702. Which one was Sasuke's apartment? He approached the doors to see 'Uchiha' written under 1701. Well, now it seemed obvious which one was Sasuke's apartment. Sai eyed the electronic door warily. Was it the same as his, that set off an loud beeps if you tried to open the door without entering the password? He really didn't want to wake up Sasuke, and his neighbours.

To hell with it. Sai placed his hand on the door lever and pushed it downwards with suspense. He was just waiting for noises to sound, just waiting… Sai closed his eyes.

Safe! The door wasn't locked. Strange. He mentally applauded himself for showing such great ninja-like skills. He should do this more often. But he couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke didn't lock his doors. It was somewhat dangerous, wasn't it?

Finally, Sai could go home. He had placed Sasuke safely back in his own room and under the covers. What a long night it had been. And Sai wouldn't mind doing it again if it were to occur again.

.

Sasuke froze as the memories slowly flowed back into his mind. No, no, _no_! This had to be the worst he had done after getting intoxicated. He could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Sasuke peered up at Sai, who's eyes practically bored right into Sasuke's own dark orbs. Sasuke shook with fury. Never again would he drink! Ever!

But little did he know, it would happen again very soon. Poor boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Replacing Sai

A/N: Yo, yo, yo! It's been awhile! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been SO busy! I've been in Japan for 6 months! So that's my excuse for not updating… Plus, it's a little embarrassing to say, but my English skill has been rapidly decreasing… Anyways.

I think I'm going to keep Sasuke as the uke, and Sai as the seme. I didn't like it like that at first, myself, but now I'm getting used to the idea of it. I hope this is fun to read for everyone! Thanks much!

Warnings: Yaoi, M for swearing and content.

Chapter 4: Getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar won't be something to brag about

Uchiha Sasuke felt heat sweeping from his head to toes. Dizziness filled his head, sweat began to form in the palms of his hands. He had this strange sensation running through his entire body, unable to move. It was almost the feeling of getting caught doing something terrible, where you would feel incredibly guilty and words wouldn't form in your mouth. Of course, Sasuke never had these sensations due to his lack of guilt whenever he did something bad. The time he got caught stealing from a shop and blamed it on Naruto was a good example. He didn't feel an ounce of shame at the time. It was so normal, an Uchiha couldn't stain his name, but Naruto seemed like he could.

"Y-you… Pervert!" Sasuke managed to spit out, still feeling the elevator walls sway in his vision, blurring in and out of focus. He couldn't look at Sai, he couldn't dare. How utterly embarrassing! Sasuke wanted to punch himself in the face if it were possible. Then again, he wouldn't want to harm his beautiful face… So maybe not. But he did want to _mentally_ kick himself in the face.

"Me? A pervert?" Sai scoffed, "You're the one who came onto me."

"I - I did not! I don't recall anything of that sort!" Flustered cheeks. High pitched voice. Oh god, what was he turning into?

Sai looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. He squinted a little, eyebrows furrowed. "You did, and you can't even deny it properly. Do you know how annoying it was for me to take care of you? You are such a bad drunk."

Sasuke swallowed what seemed to be the most enormous lump in his throat. He really couldn't deny it. He was a terrible drunk who could've done practically anything with a little bit of vodka in his system. Fuck, fuck, fuck it all. Sasuke had to win this battle. He gritted his perfect teeth and glared right back into Sai's dark eyes. Man, this Sai was gorgeous even when he was angry.

"But you can't deny that you liked it, yourself." Sasuke clenched his teeth tighter, "Per-vert. Pervert. _Pervert_." He repeated, getting closer to Sai's face now.

"How could someone not enjoy it? You were touching my fucking dick. It goes for any guy." Sai also leaned in closer. What an impossible pair they were. Sasuke really couldn't stand Sai, although Sai didn't mind Sasuke's company at all. In fact, maybe he enjoyed it a little too much. But what made Sai really pissed off was Sasuke's complete denial, although clearly, he enjoyed Sai's company as well. Maybe a little more than he needed to, too.

"Shut up! You disgust me."

Sai merely laughed. "You're telling me that I'm disgusting after you're the one who does the disgusting things to me?"

Sasuke was silent. He backed away slowly, eventually standing in the furthest corner away from Sai. Awkwardly, the reached the first floor in complete silence. Sasuke had lost, and he refused to look at Sai, flustered and well, incredibly _embarrassed_. Oh, how he hated the taller doppelganger. Hate could obviously be mistaken for love but what Sasuke felt for Sai was purely physical. Or so he thought. Sai's looks could easily be fallen for; he was tall, slim but still had a nice build. His face was handsome, bearing what seemed to be only the good features from his parents. No one could deny that he had look as those equal to a god's. Of course, Sasuke also had appearances close to Sai's, but one could clearly tell the different feeling they would get from them. Sasuke with his always pissed off, unapproachable aura, and Sai with such a _blank_ feeling. Something about Sai, Sasuke couldn't put his finger on. He was so unexplainable. Although perhaps Sai knew much about Sasuke and his past, Sasuke knew nothing of Sai, and no one else did, for that fact.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Sasuke grabbed his bag and rushed out of the cramped space. Stupid, stupid Sai! Sai merely looked at the obviously frustrated Sasuke and let out a soft sigh. Sai approached Sasuke leisurely and slung his arm around the shorter male and pulled him towards the parking lot.

Sasuke pushed Sai's arm off of his shoulder angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'll give you a ride to the camp," Sai raised a brow, "Unless you'd like to take the bus?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. He really didn't wanted to take public transportation up to the mountain, considering he would probably have to walk quite a far ways, and it was just such a pain to take a bus. He stood there pondering for a moment until he decided it would be better just to accept Sai's kind proposal. Wait, but then he would be stuck with Sai for over an hour. Sasuke couldn't determine if that was a good or bad thing. And obviously that couldn't be good if Sasuke had some sort of feelings for the taller doppelganger, whether it be true or platonic.

"I'll accept your offer." Sasuke looked Sai up and down, "But don't try anything with me."

Sai stifled a laughter and pushed open the door for Sasuke.

"Of course."

.

Sai's sleek black Lexus ES 350 pulled up to the campsite, with Sasuke's arms crossed and sitting as far away from Sai as physically possible, as if to prove a point. As they could see from the parking spot, the other boys were already at the camp, setting up their tents and starting fires. All the others noticed Sai's car and waved excitedly. Well, at least Naruto did. Neji, who was trying desperately to hold up the failing tent merely glanced up, frustration pasted all over his pale face. Holding a lighter in a dangerous position, Inuzuka Kiba looked up and waved, lighter still gripped in his fingers. He yelped as the small flame twisted and bent to touch his skin. He dropped the lighter and waved his hand more excitedly than Naruto did, but for different reasons however. Akimichi Chouji was sitting on an upright log beside the collapsing tent digging his fingers through a bag of Calbee chips, unable to pry his attention away from the delicious taste. Nara Shikamaru was laying on the hill a little ways away, hands behind his head and looking up at the clouds. Typical. The final member, Aburame Shino was nowhere in sight. Probably in the forest looking for insects. And Rock Lee? Let's just say he wasn't invited due to certain, well, _personality_ issues.

Sasuke scoffed at the ridiculous bunch and uncrossed his arms.

"So likely of them - they haven't gotten anything done."

"I'm sure they're doing their best." Sai chuckled, turning off the ignition and opening the car door. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. Since they were unable to get anything set up, it would have to be the functional members of the group to set everything up. Which was obvious who had to do all of the work.

Sai jogged up to all of them, saying his hello's and asking if Neji needed any help. Neji nodded and wiped the sweat off of his face with his free hand. Sai proceeded to try and help to set up the navy tent. Sasuke pulled his bags out of the trunk and looked around at his surroundings. It was quite remote, far from the city and not a popular site to hike or travel. The last time he had been out camping was when he went on that school _ensoku_ when he was in the third year of middle school. It was boring, troublesome (he was starting to sound a bit like that lazy Shikamaru) and such a waste of his time, Sasuke thought. Squealing girls tried to stay with him all night, and teachers had to pry the girls' grimy little fingers off of him for everyone to have some calm. Not like he didn't enjoy the attention, but he would prefer everyone not to make such a fuss about 'who gets to sleep beside Sasuke', especially when the girls weren't even allowed to set foot into the boys' buildings. It just made Sasuke get into trouble, as the teachers thought that the girls couldn't be that ignited if he didn't provoke them. And, well, to be honest, he didn't. He was just a ladies' man and that was that.

_Great_, he thought as he dragged his bags on the dirt floor, _more work to do. _Setting up tents, making food, being dirty… What was all the hype about camping, anyways? He couldn't find anything good about sleeping in a dingy tent on a remote mountain with a bunch of boys. Now, if some girls decided to come up, that would be his thing. Wait, why couldn't he invite some girls? Naruto had never said that this _had_ to be an all boy's trip. Sasuke dropped his bags lamely and pulled out his cell phone, looking in his contacts for Haruno Sakura. Maybe this could ignite some feuds if he invited Sakura and her girls.

Sasuke put his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A girl's voice on the other line called out.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke. Listen, are you busy today?"

"Never for you! What were you thinking of?"

"Want to come camping with me?" Sasuke looked at his nails amusedly.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Where's this at?" Sakura definitely sounded too excited. Sasuke grimaced. This would be one hell of a night.

"You know that one time in junior high school when we went on that final _ensoku _before graduating?"

"Oh yes! I definitely remember that day. That stupid bitch Yamanaka Ino tried to get in my way-"

"Okay, sounds great. Come as soon as you can. Bye." Sasuke hung up and put his phone in his pocket, picking up his bags again. He continued to drag them along the ground, slowly smiling to himself. He had almost forgotten about his plan to ruin his doppelganger, due to the past _issues_ that had been haunting his mind constantly. Something about Sai really pissed him off, but also fuelled his excitement. Sai gave him something to do, something to think of, something to plot against. If anything, Sasuke should have thanked Sai for giving him such priceless entertainment.

Naruto stood up from his spot, where he was assisting Kiba kindle a fire. Exactly how hard was it to make a fire with a lighter? Apparently too hard for the idiot pair. But by the time Sasuke reached the campsite, the fire had been made and one of the tents almost finished. Naruto grinned contentedly at Sasuke, saluting him foolishly.

"Yo! Good fire, eh?" He pointed at the animated flames behind him, where Kiba was leaning in a bit too closely.

"Yeah, real great." Sasuke replied sarcastically, dropping his bags lazily on the ground. "I've got a tent in my luggage. Can you get out and set it up?" He sat himself on a small stump and folded his arms.

"Leave it to me! There's nothing I can't do!" Naruto beamed his trademark grin, grabbing the tent's bag and slinging it over his shoulder excitedly. He got to work right away beside Neji and Sai, who were now finished setting up the tent and were in the process of admiring their work. Sai spotted Sasuke sitting alone beside the fire and sauntered up to him, slapping his worn out hands together. He looked at the Uchiha quizzically, as if to ask why he wasn't helping anyone set up. And strangely enough, Sasuke got the telepathic message.

"I hate doing all this shit." He replied plainly without bothering to look up at tall figure hovering over him.

Silence. Sai merely shrugged. He looked around to see Naruto buried underneath Sasuke's tent pathetically, trying to drag himself out. What a bunch, he couldn't help but to think as he walked back to help Naruto as he obviously struggled. The hot sun blared down on the group as they worked away, sweating bullets. It was a hot afternoon, but weather forecasts said it would be incredibly cold night. Perfect day to go camping. Sasuke couldn't help but to be cynical of this all. Then again, he was pretty pessimistic about everything…

Chouji looked at Sai as he helped Naruto set up the tent.

"You have pretty decent muscles, eh?" He spoke out for the first time, but shoving another handful of chips into his mouth right away. He was finished his second chip bag and was now continuing onto his third. Sai glanced up and looked at his arms. He was wearing another simple T-shirt, not a V-neck this time, but a pale grey open necked shirt. His sexy collarbones were still out for a show.

"You think so?" He grinned and continued to work again.

Chouji chomped away at his snacks and continued to watch the two boys set up the tent.

"You think mine are coming along? I've been working out." Chouji asked seriously, asking with his mouth full, which was a manner no-no that was taught to everyone at a young age. Sai looked at Chouji's big build and managed a to paste a small, nervous grin on his face.

"Well, you might want to ease up on the junk food." Sai stated blandly, pausing in his work. "Besides, I think that's our food supply you're eating up there."

Chouji grimaced and looked at his bag of chips. More chip bags and other food items were strewn around him.

"I can't help it, I'm just always so hungry." He proceeded to open another bag of cookies and hungrily shoving his hands in.

Sai nodded and began to work again. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and placed the final pole into its' socket. Sai clapped his hands together and sighed. Two tents were finished. How many would they need? Three people would fit in one tent. They needed one more tent. Again, he sighed and realized he would have to set up one final tent. This was really turning into all work and no play.

.

Gradually, everyone finished their individual work and gathered around the fire to prepare for supper. The summer sun was going down incredibly slowly. It was already 6pm but the sun was still up and shining excitedly, as if it were waiting for a spectacular show. And well, it would happen. Soon.

Everyone looked up as they saw a white van pull up into the pebbly road. As soon as everyone could recognize the drivers, there were looks of confusing and enthusiasm. Girls. That's right - girls. The opposite sex was an incredible force that could make any guy practically become their servants. "Hold this bag, pay this, get this, get that for me, please?" Phrases all too often heard by men and boys alike. Starting from young ages, boys learned about the existence of girls as cooties, germy little creatures but as they grew older they would be absolutely fascinated by the female population, slowly at first, then peaking at the higher ages in the 10s and early 20s. Which happened to be the ages of this bunch. Which could not lead to anything good when there was no parental supervision or sane minds. All the girls would think, boys boys _boys_! Boys vice versa. But what if someone who was not supposed to think about boys, did?

"Hey guys! I brought everyone!" A bubbly pink haired girl popped out of the driver's seat, waving and smiling almost idiotically. Naruto and Sakura somehow went together quite nicely. True to her words, everyone began to climb out of the van. Ino, Hinata and Tenten. The ratio of boys to girls were uneven, however they had to manage. There were boys uninterested in girls, anyways. Chouji was a good example. If there was a girl covered in chips, chocolate and other foods dangerous to your health… Hell, Chouji would be all over that. Shikamaru seemed to think girls were troublesome and Shino, well, was interested insects of the female variety but not the human kind. They were quite the bunch.

Sasuke stood up from his little stump and walked up to Sakura.

"Glad you could make it." He smirked, touching her arm ever so lightly. Sakura bit her rosy lips and smiled seductively.

"Anything for you, obviously."

They were interrupted by an already intoxicated Yamanaka, who pushed past them, holding a Bacardi Breezers alcoholic beverage. An easy drink, for lightweights who liked the fruity drinks. The thought of even juice-like alcoholic beverages made Sasuke want to vomit. He could smell the familiar scent of alcohol waft into his nostrils. A chain reaction occurred as Sasuke could feel his non existent breakfast climb up his throat. He hurried away, covering his mouth and nose. It was just too soon to start drinking after that night. It really did bring back terrible memories.

Everyone gathered around the girls, mingling and talking about things no one really cared about, opening up beer cans and downing them hastily. All this hard work had to have a reward! Meanwhile, Sasuke sat on his usual stump and bit his lower lip in frustration. He couldn't drink again, could he? He was getting used to this smell, and it would be nice if he weren't the only one who was out of his mind. Even Chouji was chugging down the coolers as if they were just kiddy juice boxes. Audible laughter echoed throughout the isolated campsite. The sky turned into a pale red, the sun now dropping more rapidly than before. Soon it would be night time, even without Sasuke's dinner.

His plans were ruined. He thought he and Sakura would have a bit of "alone time" together, and maybe to Sai's surprise, get caught together. But instead, Sakura was drinking it up with the boys, playing stupid games and not paying any attention to the sober, moody Sasuke.

Naruto jumped up from his spot, pointing at Kiba. Sasuke could see his lips dance to say something to the dog lover, but he couldn't hear over the redundance of voices, screaming, laughing, chatting animatedly. Even Sai was showing a wide grin on his face, chuckling at a joke Ino seemed to have shared with everyone.

Feeling frustrated, Sasuke took one last glance at the bunch and crossed his arms. He sighed and pushed himself off of the stump, muttering about stupid drunks or something rather. Sasuke opened his tent and hopped inside, careful not to get dirt into the expensive tent. From experience, Sasuke knew that cleaning tents were impossibly difficult. Heck, he never did it but always watched a friend try to brush out the miniscule rocks out of the tent. They looked miniscule but they felt like boulders under Sasuke's legs. He hated the feeling of dirt in his fingers or any form of - ugh, debris.

He brushed his feet off carefully and leaped into his air mattress, feeling depressed that his plan had slipped from his fingers. Things were just not going his way lately. He hated being replaced. Sasuke used to be the centre of the party. Without him, no girls would want to hang out and without him, people would never get together to hang out like this. It felt like shit that he was now, to put it simply, being ignored. Uchiha Sasuke, being _ignored_. He never had it coming.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought and shook his head. No, that wasn't possible. Sasuke was the most important member of the gang, he couldn't have been ignored, forgotten, whatever. They were probably just too wasted out of their minds to remember their own names. He pulled the navy blanket over his head and rolled up into a ball. Sasuke hated camping. He really did.

.

"Fuck!" Sasuke awoke with a considerable weight on his chest. He tried to put his arms into action by pushing that thing off of his body, but no avail. His wrists were pinned down to the air mattress by some unidentified force. God, he hated these situations. This never happened to him before but… He decided he hated it right then and there.

"Good evening," He heard a familiar voice. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and opened them, a blurry figure on top of his body.

"What the-" He could now see a grey shirt. Strangely, he felt acquainted to this shirt. Now, a head. Raven black hair and a face he took little liking to. "Sai-!"

Sai placed a hand over Sasuke's mouth securely. He motioned with his index finger to his mouth and shh'd him. The Uchiha's eyes widened in worry. What the fuck was this Sai up to? Sai leaned into Sasuke's ear and nibbled on it lightly, running his free hand up Sasuke's shirt.

"Be quiet! You don't want everyone to wake up." Sai breathed into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered at the hot breath, closing his eyes. This can't be happening. This was a dream. A really fucked up nightmare.

Sai slowly removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth, almost cautiously, and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke could see his own reflection in Sai's hazy eyes. Sai was more than a little intoxicated. The shorter male shut his eyes firmly and bit his lip, almost afraid of what would happen next. Sai let out a low chuckle. He let his fingers dance up to Sasuke's forehead, gently brushing a stray hair out off of the porcelain skin. He leaned in calmly to let his lips touch Sasuke's bare skin, then his flushed cheeks and finally to what Sasuke had obviously been waiting for. Sasuke's cheeks were heating up and unknowingly to himself, he was waiting for Sai's lips to touch his own as gently as they made contact with his forehead and cheeks.

Sai looked at Sasuke's awaiting face, and smiled slightly, pulling in to kiss Sasuke's anticipating lips. He let his own lips touch Sasuke's benevolently, and to his surprise, Sasuke tilted his face upwards to meet Sai's lips impatiently. Sai leaned backwards, a strange look on his face as they both stared at each other in some form of wonder. The taller doppelganger's eyes closed gradually as he leaned in again to lock lips with Sasuke again. This time, he gave him a peck just on his bottom lip, quickly. He leaned in again to give him a deeper kiss, using both of his hands to touch Sasuke's fragile face. Sasuke leaned into the kiss as much as his body possibly let him. He freed his hands and wrapped them securely around Sai's neck, kissing him back as hard as he possibly could manage to. Kissing, swapping spit, smooching, whatever you call it. It was happening wilfully in this very tent. Sai's mouth opened a little wider, allowing their muscles to intermingle. It really did shock him that Sasuke was so - accepting to doing this. Not that he didn't enjoy it but, something seemed _different_.

Sasuke arched his back in pleasure, his chest touching Sai's shyly. He grabbed ahold of Sai's grey shirt and pulled it back, prying it off of his body. Sai took his shirt and tossed it off, only pausing momentarily to get back to what they were doing previously. Now this would be called swapping spit. Literally.

Sasuke ran his fingers over Sai's toned but slim body. He let his fingers wildly rake through his 'enemy's' hair, softly moaning against Sai's mouth. Sai snagged Sasuke's shirt and pulled it over Sasuke's head, now stopping the literal spit swapping. They looked at each other almost curiously, wondering why they were even doing this. Sai knew Sasuke hated him. It was obvious, the way he treated the taller teen. But something about Sai just seemed irresistible to Sasuke. He just couldn't stop. Their eyes locked on each other, as if to converse with just a look. Sai slowly moved downwards, clutching onto Sasuke's thin hips with body hands. He let his tongue gradually meet Sasuke's nonexistent chest, eventually making contact with a small, pink nub. His tongue rolled around the manly, not feminine at all, body part. Sasuke bit his lip as he held his moan back, closing his eyes tightly.

They didn't exchange any words, afraid of what would happen if they let out any audible sounds. People would come running, and that wasn't exactly what they were looking forward to. Sasuke covered his mouth with his own hand and snuck a look down at Sai. Sai let his mouth leave little kisses on Sasuke's stomach, down to the hem of his pants. They paused for a moment, looking at each other, as if to say, "Do you really want to go through with this?"

Sasuke looked away as Sai slowly, almost to Sasuke's torture, pulled down the denim to reveal his classic grey Calvin Klein's. Sai put his hand over the forming bulge and let his index finger pull back the elastic waistband.

Sai froze as he heard small shuffles outside of the tent. They both looked at each other frantically, not daring to make a single movement. Voices whispered and statuesque shadows loomed over the tent door, threatening to zip open the small door. The zipper of the door made a small noise as they froze in spot, unable to move.


	5. Chapter 5

Replacing Sai

A/N: Sorry for the late update, everyone! It's been really… hectic lately because of the earthquake in Japan. I was in Japan until the earthquake hit, however I was sent home. So now I'm back at home, going to school and working my butt off again. But everything is OK now, so I'm going to write like mad! (If I don't have too much work, hehe). And I must admit I'm no expert at writing love scenes. This story is actually my first fanfiction with an actual, real, true, sexual scene. So pardon me for the inexperience and lack of... lets say, lust? ;)

Also, Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews, guys! I don't want to sound all impersonal by not replying and just saying thank you to everyone, but I truly did read through everyone's comments and I took everything that I read to mind. I received a few comments saying that Sasuke on top and Sai on bottom would be better, and I must agree wholeheartedly! I, too, believe that it would be better that way but somehow, I can't get the fact that Sai is taller out of my head. It just bothers me a little when the taller and somewhat larger guy is on the bottom! Maybe that's just me. I might switch it up half-way, or I might keep it the same. It will be a surprise! The author's note is so long for this chapter = =, hahaha. Anyways, thank you for waiting!

I'm actually so relieved I finished this chapter. Whew~

Warnings: Yaoi, M for swearing and content.

* * *

Chapter 5: When you're caught twice, maybe then it's time to throw in the towel.

busted (ˈbʌstəd)

— adj

_Informal: _caught doing something reprehensible or questionable and therefore in trouble.

If you don't want to get caught doing it, don't do it. It was as simple as that. If you are doing something you shouldn't be doing, well then… You are bound to get caught, no matter what. This is exactly what transpired with Uchiha Sasuke. It was humorous how he didn't even think about the consequences of being caught by another; he only thought about how he would get revenge on Sai and how he would absolutely, positively _not_ fall for whatever charms Sai possessed. Because he had quite a variety. Sasuke could come up with an extensive list of attractive characteristics, to be frank. However, to be caught doing something so reprehensible with such a graceful male specimen was another story. Especially when he, himself was another male. And it didn't help that they were about to be caught in a tent on a trip that was supposed to be a guy's bonding party. Poor Sasuke was screwed on so many different levels. No pun intended.

"Shit!" Sasuke whispered under his breath as his eyes darted around the room, looking for something he could scrounge up to make a somewhat convincible excuse for their bareness. He could feel his palms begin to perspire as the person jiggling the silver zipper that decided his fate resolved to get caught on a piece of fabric. Sasuke absolutely detested when the zipper on his sweater would get caught on the cloth and refuse to zip up or down. From this day on, he would never be found belittling it again.

Sai grabbed the nearby forest green blanket and pulled it atop of the them both. Sai remained on top of Sasuke, his free hand still on Sasuke. Their breath began to humidify the inside of the narrow shelter they created and Sasuke could feel himself getting claustrophobic as his face was so close to Sai's; their noses could almost meet once again. Then, to Sasuke's bewilderment, Sai lowered his mouth to take Sasuke's pink nipple in his mouth, pleasuring him with his tongue. Sasuke bit his lip as he felt Sai's moist muscle run over his chest and tried to remain as inaudible as possible. The intruder was still trying to get inside the tent, fumbling with the zipper and cursing under their breath.

Sai's tongue descended even further, leaving a trail of wet saliva down his chest to his stomach, to the hem of his boxers…

Sasuke let out a suppressed moan as Sai placed his fingers in the other's mouth, silencing him. He could feel his heart pound against his chest as if it were trying to escape its confinements. The person outside of the tent now untangled the mess of cloth and zipper and began to zip open the tent gradually. Sai's lips met Sasuke's member in great suspense at this very moment. Consequently, Sasuke bit down on Sai's fingers as he wrapped his mouth around Sasuke's throbbing penis. Sasuke wanted to scream against Sai's digits and writhe around in pure bliss, however, this was not the predicament to do so.

Sasuke could detect the silhouette of the person peering into the tent, the head of the person popping out of the tent flap, curiously looking around, but all he could feel was the varying pressure Sai used to give him the most astounding blow he had ever received. The taller male used his free hand to massage the base of Sasuke's cock while he flicked his tongue over the slit, causing Sasuke to shiver in ecstasy. Sasuke's back arched as he moaned softly against Sai's fingers and gripped the sheets of his navy sleeping bag. God, he should have done this earlier. He couldn't keep on, he couldn't! Sasuke's mouth opened as he moaned audibly but muffled, as his mouth was full of Sai's digits. He felt a shivering warmth from the pit of his stomach, and came into Sai's mouth, his eyes shut tightly. Sasuke shuddered as he emptied his contents into Sai's open mouth and let his mouth form a small 'oh'.

And to Sasuke's surprise (and somewhat disgust), Sai drank all of the substances. All of it.

As soon as the intruder retreated and closed the tent again, Sasuke smacked Sai in the side of the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He leaned onto his elbows and struggled to push away from the yet impassioned Sai. The sight was so erotic, Sasuke couldn't help but to feel a burning sensation from his nether regions. Sai's face sustained a flushed crimson, with moist lips from Sasuke's ejaculation, using his fingers to lick off the remnants of the other's milky fluid on the corners of his mouth. If only he could take a picture of this guy now - he would be saying 'hasta la vista' to Sai's reputation.

Sai licked the last drops of come that overflowed onto the corners of his mouth and hungrily laid his eyes on Sasuke again, snaking his hand around his chest, back and then down his boxers again.

Sasuke bit back a moan as Sai's fingers brushed past Sasuke's sensitive manhood and down to his backside.

"W-wait a minute! Stop, you homo!" Sasuke struggled against Sai's grip and flailed his arms against Sai's messy bed head. "Fuck… Off!" Aggressively, Sai seized Sasuke's wrists with his free hand and pinned them above his raven hair. To Sasuke, this wasn't a very good position to be in - his 'back there' virginity was about to be ravaged. And he wasn't about to let that happen.

Thankfully, Sasuke managed to lift his leg and kick Sai off of him with all the strength he could possibly scrounge up. Cursing, Sai lifted his hand and rubbed at his sore chest and winced at the initial pain. At this moment, Sasuke wanted to burst out in laughter and boast that he gave the statuesque, fit Sai an injury. Using his hands, he gently pushed himself back away from Sai and looked at their state. Not good, not good. Sasuke let it get too far; too out of hand. What ever happened to his plan of completely crushing Sai, making him leave his precious school and give Sasuke back his outstanding popularity as the _only _sexy raven-haired individual? On the other hand, he couldn't help but to feel a resilient magnetic attraction between the two. Before meeting Sai, Sasuke couldn't help but to admit that his life was quite the bore - leaving to Europe to play around was not as diverting as he fabricated and well, coming back home was even more awful than Europe. But Sai gave him something to contemplate about, to plot against. Could he really get rid of the person that gave him the most pleasure, whether it be sexually or mentally?

Sasuke's thoughts were impeded by Sai's body hovering over Sasuke again, Sai's mouth gaining distance on his.

"Wait, uh, let's talk for a minute!" Sasuke frantically tried to push away from Sai's eager lips. But no avail, Sai shoved Sasuke's hands away from him and licked his lips, wanting. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his mouth together.

Silence.

That was strange.

He peeked open a single eye, to see Sai unconscious on top of his chest.

"Great. Even better." Sasuke muttered as he gazed at the sleeping male. When Sai was unconscious, he wasn't so bad after all.

.

Sasuke woke up in the morning with the luminous sun attempting (not to mention futilely) to stream into the coarse walls of the tent. The tent was more illuminated than yesterday night, however, it still retained some of the tenebrosity of the previous night. Sasuke couldn't help but to feel groggy from last night's rendezvous, his eyes refusing to expand to anything less than a tiny slit although it was clearly the afternoon already. He brushed at the hair obscuring his eyes and yawned thoroughly, releasing all of the negative energy from that awful, most distressing sleep. Sasuke felt at his cheeks, then to his neck, then to his bare chest and rubbed his collarbone in pure exhaustion. Afterward, he stretched his arms out like a cat and curled back up into the fetal position, content.

That is, until he felt the presence beside himself. An arm extended over Sasuke's shoulder, lightly brushing Sasuke's cheek and throwing itself over his neck. Sasuke flinched, his body going completely still. He strained to get a peek over his shoulder to see the culprit sleeping beside him.

Of course, it was Sai.

_With his shirt off._

Sasuke cringed and he contended to squirm over towards the other end of the makeshift bed, however, Sai's strong arm held a firm grip on Sasuke's body, pulling him even closer towards him. The warmth of Sai's body gave Sasuke an amiable heat and somehow, he found relaxation in the shape of Sai's body outlining his. They fit snugly, Sasuke's slightly smaller body wrapped in Sai's taller form. The couple seemed like a puzzle piece; the two fit together in perfect harmony.

Sasuke turned his body around slowly to face Sai's placid expression. Sai's body elevated and dropped slightly with every deep and timely breath he took. His long eyelashes, pale, feminine face contrasted with his fit body and lanky stature. Consequently, just looking at Sai's profile could give Sasuke the jitters in his heart that were somewhat explainable as Sai was absolutely bewitching in appearance. On the other hand, however, his body was what gave Sasuke his reality call and shook him out of his temporary trance. Sasuke never tried to always gaze at Sai or manage to glance his way, but the boy couldn't help it. Everywhere they went, people either stared at Sasuke or Sai in a manner that was obviously admiration or infatuation.

Sai's arm gradually grabbed Sasuke's hips and pulled him closer unconsciously. Sasuke's face flushed beet red as his face was pressed against Sai's neck. Embarrassed, he closed his eyes tightly and let himself be embraced by the sleeping Sai. What Sai didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

In that precise moment, Sai's eyes fluttered opened, revealing a set of dark brown orbs. Even Sai himself had to agree that his eyes were an extremely attractive asset to his face. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly using his spare hand, all without Sasuke's knowledge. To Sai's surprise, Sasuke seemed to be fast asleep against his bare body. Sai could smell the airy fragrance of Sasuke's shampoo against his neck; a pleasing scent. In fact, it was altogether more pleasing as it was on Sasuke. Sai took a strand of his hair and sniffed it curiously, pondering on how his shampoo affected his aroma. No evident fragrance was detected to Sai. Dejectedly, he let his hair fall back onto his cheek and rested against his elbow. The sun shone into the tent mutedly but managed to carry its heat inside the protective shelter. Good thing Sai wasn't wearing a shirt.

Conversely, Sasuke looked so feverishly hot that he was tempted to take off Sasuke's shirt for him. He stared at the heavy looking material covering Sasuke's smooth, probably sweat drenched skin. Sai would be doing Sasuke a favour by taking off his shirt for him, right? He smirked and positioned himself over Sasuke's body, putting on as little pressure as he could manage. Sai snaked his hands around Sasuke's waist tenderly, lifting the shirt off of the boy gradually, exposing more and more flesh (to Sai's complicated, perplexing liking). By lifting Sasuke's shirt, Sai could feel heat rushing to his head and paused for a minute.

"Why do I feel so dizzy…" He pondered as he resumed his shirt theft. After the shirt reached to Sasuke's armpits, Sai lifted Sasuke's arms above his head gently and pulled the shirt off of his body, throwing it in the corner of the tent. The steady rhythm inside of his chest flickered as he ran his fingers down Sasuke's lustrous front. He didn't understand why Sasuke didn't enjoy him touching his body to give him pleasure. Surely everyone liked being pleasured. At least, Sai enjoyed seeing Sasuke's pleasure.

Sasuke stirred in his slumber, emitting a miniscule moan escape from his lips.

Sai took this as a sign of his satisfaction and let his fingers massage Sasuke's chest with more pressure. He took Sasuke's rosy nipple in his calloused digits and pinched lightly, earning another small cry from the Uchiha.

Sai let himself enjoy watching Sasuke's unconscious expressions of indulgence, that is, until Sasuke's eyes opened, flabbergasted at the events transpiring while he rested.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He slapped Sai's hands away from his chest.

He had never felt so violated in his sleep. It was the first time a pervert like Sai pounced on him as he rested innocently! It agitated and disgusted Sasuke that Sai would do something like sexually touch him during his precious slumber.

"Get away from me," Sasuke stood up from his spot and covered himself, "And don't come near me again."

"I couldn't help it, you looked so hot."

"Pardon me?"

"You were sweating." Sai replied simply, sitting back, cross-legged.

"I don't care if I was sweating or burning or dying! Don't touch me." Sasuke said coldly, biting his lower lip. He spotted his shirt in the corner of the tent and picked it up hastily, throwing it over himself.

"Don't talk to me. I'm going home." And with that, Sasuke left in a huff.

Sai looked down at his cool, bare chest and leaned out of the tent's entrance.

"I just did you a favour!" He called after Sasuke, who was storming away in a hurry.

.

Sai drove home in solitude. Never had he felt so desolate and silent in his whole life, as far as he knew. In his small little memory bank, he held seemingly miniscule pictures of his childhood, his past. However, the big visual was unknown and unclear to him. He could never recall anything when he wanted to and frequently had dreams of the past, whether it be true or something he fabricated with his chaotic imagination. Sai occasionally had dreams of a man he might have called brother, and sometimes he didn't. Whenever he would have these visions, the details would be modified and Sai just couldn't depend on these to actualize his history as a child.

He hummed a low tune as he pulled into his apartment and turned off his engine. Sai locked his doors and threw his keys into his back pocket carelessly. This building was quaint and lonesome, placed in a more rural part of Konohagakure. The structure itself was green in colour, a rather putrid looking green, in Sai's opinion, and had very few floors. Rather abandoned looking, if anyone asked. Strangely, that was exactly how Sai wished it to be - desolate and reclusive to the rest of the bustling world. To Sai's knowledge, there were very few people living in this apartment. The landlord himself, an antisocial man of his mid thirties, an old woman whom Sai never acquainted himself with, and an unenlightened couple. The couple was completely immoral, using the rundown and unpopular building merely as a place to get together and have sex in secret. The reason for the secrecy was that the man was an average business man with a family - wife and kids, and the partner was a woman also with a family of two sons and a husband. Sai was informed of this as their room was right next to his and their conversations or love-making was not exactly as quiet or secretive as their relationship.

Sai's room was the tiny four and a half tatami mat accommodation, which barely fit his art easel and drawing utensils. There was a door on the opposite wall of the room, which lead to an inadequate bathroom that consisted of a showerhead and a toilet with a sink placed on top of the toilet. He found the chamber quite suffocating at times, nevertheless found inspiration by looking at the square and bland walls. The rent was incredibly affordable and that allowed Sai to keep a home for his artwork and thoughts. In the corner of the room was a folded up mattress and blanket, for the emergency of perhaps an overnight stay or further need of encouragement to complete his masterpiece. He seldom framed any of his art and humbly kept them in folders where the public eye could not touch or spy with their grimy little fingers. Sai resolved that one day, he would allow his closest friends or loved one to inspect his craftsmanship. However, until that day, his apartment in the unsophisticated part of the city would remain in his mind only.

Sai opened his room with his rusted key and jiggled the doorknob to get the lock to make the pitiful click that told him that the door was now unlocked. Ah, there it was.

He pushed the peeling door open to reveal a musty, humid accommodation covered with scraps and unorganized, unkempt work. There was an abnormal silence that suffocated the building as he closed his door and stood at the entryway. Almost immediately, he set himself down at the painting easel and whipped out his pencil to sketch a portrait. Sai needed to get his mind somewhere else, somewhere distant from Sasuke and their _unique_ experience. He began to trace the outline of what seemed to be a girl, with short flowing locks and a round, bright face.

Sakura.

He continued to grip his pencil with all his willpower, attempting to not let his mind wander to Sasuke or his milky, flawless skin that trailed down to his adorable….

Sai shook his head angrily and ripped the paper from the easel.

.

Cicadas chirped in the breezy, summer evening near Haruno Sakura's home. She sat at her desk, diligently working on her homework that was due the next day. It was torture that teachers gave out so much homework. She swore that they just wanted to annihilate the student population with their ridiculous demands. She did have a social life she wanted to attend to. For instance, Uchiha Sasuke's special email ring tone jingled beside Sakura. She did not need encouragement to peel her eyes away from her work. Her hands nimbly moved from her pencil to her fluorescent, signature bubblegum pink Docomo cell phone. Hanging from the cell phone was a jumble of key chains that dangled irritatingly. It was a wonder why Sakura even liked the cluster of irrelevant objects suspending uselessly from her phone.

Sakura's face brightened as she quickly responded to her love's e-mail, ending her sentences with many emoticons and cute hearts decorated as a template. Briefly after she returned to her school work, another sound came from her phone, although it wasn't Sasuke's familiar jingle. She peered at her phone and opened it, revealing Sai's message to her.

"Can you come to this address? Right now? I have something to show you."

She hesitated for a moment, bringing a finger to her lips and nibbling on her nail; a habit from the age of six.

Hastily, Sakura punched in her reply and stood up from her seat. Whatever Sai wished for her to see, it must have been significant. Sai never wanted anything from Sakura although they were dating. He rarely even sent her messages. Sakura looked in the mirror and adjusted her pink locks to her satisfaction, then put on a sweater. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror and smiled in contentment before heading out of her room.

It seemed like hours before Sakura reached her destination by train, then bus, and finally by a short walk. Whatever Sai had in preparation for Sakura, it had better be well worth her time. She glanced around at her questionable surroundings with slight anxiousness. The area was so rural and obscure to her. Sakura had never heard of Misawa Home apartments, nor the region she was in. It was all too suspicious for her liking.

"Apartment number seven… That's where he said to go…" Sakura muttered apprehensively, checking her cell phone to confirm the location.

She dragged her feet along the dirt path and hesitantly peered into the dark hallway of the building. A set of stairs faced her and the door leading into the dark hallway was wide open. Sakura made her way up the stairs silently and cautiously. A building such as this one could hold criminals and other unimaginable beings, Sakura thought as she climbed up the last few stairs. Doors were lined up from five, six, seven, eight…

Sakura knocked on the door that was engraved with a grimy seven. No response. Sakura stepped backwards and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Sakura."

The door opened to expose Sai, whose hair appeared more untidy than usual, and his face grubby with ash and streaks of paint.

"What in the world were you doing? Why did you call me so late?" She let herself into the humble room and peered astonishingly at her environment. The smell of chemicals and art supplies rushed into her nose as she breathed in the dusty air. "Open your windows, sheesh!"

"That's not what's important right now, Sakura." He replied simply, shutting the door and locking it intently. She turned to face him. Sai pointed towards his easel and Sakura's eyes widened with bewilderment.

"Is that… Me?"

"Do you like it?"

Sakura nodded and came closer towards the painting. It was a pure masterpiece; her features represented accurately and flawlessly on the canvas. Delicate, pastel colours leapt out at her as she moved towards the easel. Clear, emerald eyes stood out from the rest of the painting.

"Oh, Sai, it's beautiful…" She murmured as she turned to face Sai.

He stood behind her and touched the side of her cheek as he dipped his body in towards her. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned upwards to meet her lips with Sai's. She wrapped her arms around Sai's broad shoulders and kissed him deeply. It was somewhat queer to think that Sakura was kissing Sai as Sasuke's distinguished ring tone sounded from Sakura's bag, somewhat muffled.

Sakura pushed Sai onto the chair and straddled him, not breaking from the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as her mouth slightly opened and allowed access for their tongues to mingle. Sakura moaned softly against Sai's surprisingly experienced lips. She could feel a small tingling sensation run up her spine while she grinded her hips against Sai's lower region. Sai didn't allow their lips to part as he took off Sakura's sweater or lifted her shirt and bra above her breasts, exposing them to the sticky air. He placed his large hands on her mounds and rubbed them. Sakura moaned loudly against Sai's lips and parted her lips from his and tilted her head backwards.

In this moment, Sai couldn't help but to think of Sasuke's flat, hard chest and how silky his skin felt against Sai's rough fingers. He could feel his erection grow as he recalled the events of the previous night. This couldn't be happening… Sai was getting aroused as he imagined Sasuke's muffled moans and dripping cock.

"Fuck…" He cursed as he pulled back from Sakura. She opened her eyes and looked at Sai curiously.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Sorry… Not today… I don't feel so well anymore."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and climbed off of Sai's lap. She pulled her sweater back over her exposed chest and adjusted her bra back to the normal position.

"Why?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"I," Sai glanced at Sakura's inquiring face and looked back down at his hands, "I feel nauseous. Sorry."

The last thing he could hear was Sakura's disappointed sigh and her feet slowly backing out of the room.

.

Sai found himself sleeping on the floor of his crummy room and abruptly arose, unaware that he fell asleep in this environment. He looked at the clock placed on his desk and cursed under his breath inaudibly. It was almost time for school, and he really could not be bothered with studying at the moment when his head was full of other curious thoughts. Nevertheless, he brushed his clothes off and headed out of the room, locking it on his way out. He ran down the stairs and into his car, with thoughts of Sakura and Sasuke flowing in his head. He ignited the engine and drove out of the tiny parking space, on his way to Sakura's home. Maybe he could do it now. Maybe he wouldn't think of Sasuke and how sexy he looked writhing under him.

Fuck.

Sai sighed and ran a hand through his tussled hair, tapping the steering wheel with his free hand. He couldn't help but to feel a sense of hurriedness as he drove into Sakura's neighbourhood and parked in front of her home. No one was ever home at her place as her parents were avid travellers and loved to go around the world, leaving their daughter behind. Contrarily to one's assumption, Sakura truly enjoyed not having her parents around to bother her and nag her about pointless chores. Then, she could have anyone she wanted over at her house anytime.

He rang her doorbell and heard footsteps running to answer the door.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you might have been Sasu-" Sakura hesitated. "Someone else."

"Can I come in?"

"We have to go to school soon. What do you want?"

Taking a firm grip on Sakura's shoulders, Sai pushed his way into the Haruno household and planted his lips against Sakura's.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled against Sai's lips, though at the same time she took of her school blouse.

"Making love to you." He straightforwardly retorted, pulling Sakura's hips closer towards himself. She gazed into Sai's eyes, studying them with great bemusement.

"Come here." She motioned and walked into the hallway, where it led to her pink, girlish room. Completely different to that of Sasuke's. Sai managed to shake that thought out of his head.

She led him towards her bed, where she sat herself down. Sai let his body rest beside hers, and took her hand in his. He leaned in gradually, until his lips met Sakura's soft, peach lips. She pushed her mouth against his hungrily, almost competing for control. Sai pushed Sakura down on the bed, unbuttoning the last of her blouse and unhooking her bra expertly. He placed a hand on her breasts as they proceeded to kiss and fondle each other.

Still, this wasn't exactly right. Sai's thoughts ran through his mind irritatingly. He just wanted to do this, get rid of the obsessive part of his brain that constantly thought of Sasuke and forget it all. Sai could not do any work when Sasuke's face regularly popped into his thoughts.

Sakura mewled as Sai's thumb brushed against Sakura's pink mound. He closed his eyes and pressed himself against Sakura even further, their bodies grinding against each other hungrily. For what they hungered, what entirely unknown. Their lust overtook them as they could not even register what transpired around them. The knocking at the door was completely unknown between the couple. The opening of the door, careful investigation of the house was foreign and unheard.

The door opened and exposed the couple's acts, their lips finally parting and their heads turning to see who the unidentified guest was.

No one could make a sound as the intruder peered inside with an astonished face. All they could do was stare at each other in perplexity, their eyes darting from one another.

Sasuke turned on his heels and began to run, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't determine whether he felt upset seeing Sakura and Sai together, as Sakura was part of his mischievous plan, or the fact that Sai was with Sakura. It was all a bloody fucking mind boggler.

Sai pulled himself away from Sakura and jumped off of the bed. He couldn't let Sasuke get away now, he was in a strange predicament, whether he liked it or not. Sai didn't want Sakura, he knew that. But he knew that he also could not do anything with Sasuke's stubbornness or the fact that they were two males.

As Sai raced out of Sakura's front door, leaving the poor half-bare girl in shock, he could spot a small figure running away from the scene. He darted after the silhouette to the best of his ability, gaining speed and distance as he suppressed his fatigue and kept his persistence. He ran and ran until he could just touch the back of Sasuke's shirt and grasp it, pull Sasuke back towards him…

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke abruptly stopped running, his back facing Sai.

"Why are you running?"

"Just don't come near me anymore."

Sai disregarded Sasuke's comment and spun him around to face each other. The air was calm around the couple, and no one was near the vicinity of them. The secluded neighbourhood setting was great help to their privacy.

Sai smashed his lips against Sasuke's roughly, gripping onto his arms with immense strength. His tongue pried open Sasuke's clenched lips, and forced way into his moist mouth. Sasuke pushed himself away as far as possible.

"Stop…! You kissed her and did all sorts of unimaginable things with her. I'm not-"

"Then kiss me. Rid me of Sakura's scent and replace it with yours. Touch me where she touched me."


End file.
